In recent years, a method in which a cluster is configured from a plurality of storage nodes (storage apparatuses) and the whole cluster is provided to a host apparatus as a single storage apparatus by virtualizing these storage nodes by means of SDS (Software Defined Storage) technology has been proposed. Here, SDS denotes a virtual storage apparatus which is constructed by installing software, which functions as a controller in a storage apparatus, on a general-purpose server apparatus.
When a storage system with such a cluster configuration is operated in an environment where host nodes of a plurality of OS types such as Linux (registered trademark), VMware (registered trademark) and Windows (registered trademark) coexist, in order for each storage node to be able to execute a request operation from each host apparatus normally, the internal operation of the storage node must be switched according to the type of OS installed on the host apparatus (hereinafter called the host apparatus OS type).
Note that, in relation to this kind of technology, PTL 1 below discloses a method of determining the OS type of data which is written to a logical volume that has been allocated to the host apparatus.